thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shao Kahn Lessons
Ro Ro sings about all the things he learned from his father, Shao Kahn, during his youth. Lyrics ''Intro: Yesss, bitch Ooh Palace, Palace (Ooh) Palace 1: Born into Outworld, Shao Kahn's azul pearl And Shao Kahn made a bad bitch out of me (Ooh) Shao Kahn made me blast and Shao Kahn made me fast And Shao Kahn liked some bloodshed with his souls 1: And we killed several assholes Black bitch, movie idols Smart boy is what I had to be He said, "Take care of your brother Watch out for Kitanta" And look what Daddy gave to me Chorus: With his helm and his wrath held high, he told me I can't die Oh, my daddy said, "Blue" Oh, my daddy said, "Blue" In his right hand was his hammer, he told me start to clamor My daddy said, "Blue" Oh, my daddy said, "Blue" He trained his boys in arms, didn't always get along He told me life wasn't long except for you When rebels come to clown let emotions stand your ground Oh, my daddy said, "Blue" Oh, my daddy said, "Blue" Post-Chorus: Ooh Oui, woo Ooh Yesss, bitch (Woo) 2: Daddy made me fight, killer made from spite Then he said, "Boy, it's your bloodline's tradition" He always seemed so cruel, and sometime's was a tool But he was the Kahns' most sensitive member 2: He said, "Take care of your brother Watch out for Kitanta" That's when Daddy smiled at me Chorus: With his helm and his wrath held high, he told me I can't die Oh, my daddy said, "Blue" Oh, my daddy said, "Blue" In his right hand was his hammer, he told me start to clamor My daddy said, "Blue" (Oui) Oh, my daddy said, "Blue" (Yesss, bitch) He trained his boys in arms, didn't always get along He told me life wasn't long except for you When rebels come to clown let emotions stand your ground Oh, my daddy said, "Blue" Oh, my daddy said, "Blue" (Woo) Post-Chorus: Ooh (Woo) Ooh (Woo) Ooh (Oui) Ooh (Yess, bitch) [Outro: Ro Ro & Toy Ro Bo, Chica, & Jalen] My daddy taught me about being blue He said, "Roman Kahn they can't kill you, they can't kill you" (Ooh) My daddy taught me about being blue He said, "Roman Kahn they can't kill you, they can't kill you" (Ooh) 'Cause when rebels come to clown let emotions stand your ground Oh, my daddy said, "Blue" (Oui) Oh, my daddy said, "Blue" (Yesss, bitch) "'Cause when rebels come to clown let emotions stand your ground" Oh, my daddy said, "Blue" Oh, my daddy said, "Blue" 'Good job, Ro''' Trivia * The lyrics, "Shao Kahn made me blast and Shao Kahn made me fast," reference Ro Ro's training as a child. * The lyrics, "And Shao Kahn liked some bloodshed with his soul," reference Shao Kahn's third for blood and him stealing his victims' souls after their defeat. * "Kitanta" is the way Ro Ro says Kitana's name. * Shao Kahn's wrath is his wrath hammer which he duplicated and customized for Ro Ro as gift while his helm is his helmet. * The brother that Ro Ro references taking care of is his brother, Ice. * The lyrics, "When rebels come to clown," references Raiden and his Earthrealm warriors coming to Outworld in an effort to stop Shao Kahn's various nefarious actions. * In the outro Ro Ro reveals that his full birth name is Roman. ** It is true that Ro Ro cannot die. *Ro Ro's three children, Toy Ro Bo, Chica, and Jalen make a collaborative cameo at the end to say, "Good job," to him for continuing Shao Kahn's legacy and being a good parent nonetheless.